Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus for performing a process for generating a command, a method of generating a command and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a coordinate input apparatus (touch panel apparatus) that detects a touch position, there is a product that can detect not only one touch position but also multiple touch positions at substantially the same time. By overlapping this kind of touch panel apparatus over a display apparatus and integrating them like a smart phone, it is possible to realize an intuitive operation as if an object, and so on, displayed on a display screen is directly touched.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279638 discloses a pinch operation that is an expansion/reduction operation by a multi-touch operation, where, after the positions of two points on a coordinate input area are touched, a displayed photograph or map is expanded and displayed when the touch positions of two points are moved to widen the interval between the touch positions, and it is reduced and displayed when the interval is narrowed.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-279638, sufficient work cannot be performed by expansion/reduction by one pinch operation when a coordinate input area is large, and it is necessary to repeat a pinch operation many times.
Moreover, even in the overall gesture operation such as a flick operation, there is a case where an operation is complicated depending on the size of the coordinate input area.